Entropy spells (Origins)
Entropy spells are spells that enable mages to cripple their enemies by attacking their life force. Debilitating Spells Weakness * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 20.0 * Cooldown (s): 10.0 * Attack Penalty: 10.0 * Defense Penalty: 10.0 * Movement Speed Penalty (%): 20.0 * Duration (s): (20.0 + (4.0 - (Party Size))) * (Target Rank Duration Modifier) The caster drains a target of energy, inflicting penalties to attack and defense, as well as reducing its movement speed unless it passes a physical resistance check. *The duration of Weakness is increased by smaller party size and decreased by the target's rank-based effect duration modifier (if applicable). Paralyze * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 35.0 * Cooldown (s): 30.0 * Requires: 18 Magic * Movement Speed Penalty (%): 20.0 * Duration (s): (15.0 + (4.0 - (Party Size))) * (Target Rank Duration Modifier) The caster saps a target's energy, paralyzing it for a time unless it passes a physical resistance check, in which case its movement speed is reduced instead. *The duration of Paralyze is increased by smaller party size and decreased by the target's rank-based effect duration modifier (if applicable). Miasma * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 60.0 * Fatigue (%): 5.0 * Cooldown (s): 30.0 * Requires: 25 Magic * Attack Penalty: 10.0 * Defense Penalty: 10.0 * Movement Speed Penalty (%): 40.0 While this mode is active, the caster radiates an aura of weakness, hindering nearby enemies with penalties to attack and defense. Unless the opponents pass a physical resistance check, they also suffer a penalty to movement speed. Mass Paralysis * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 70.0 * Cooldown (s): 50.0 * Requires: 35 Magic * Movement Speed Penalty (%): 20.0 * Duration (s): (10.0 + (4.0 - (Party Size))) * (Target Rank Duration Modifier) All hostile targets in the area are paralyzed for a short time unless they pass a physical resistance check, in which case their movement speed is reduced instead. *The duration of Mass Paralysis is increased by smaller party size and decreased by the target's rank-based effect duration modifier (if applicable). Hex Spells Vulnerability Hex * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 20.0 * Cooldown (s): 20.0 * Resistance Penalties: (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.3 * Duration (s): 20.0 The target suffers a hex that inflicts penalties to cold resistance, electricity resistance, fire resistance, nature resistance, and spirit resistance. Affliction Hex * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40.0 * Cooldown (s): 20.0 * Requires: 20 Magic * Resistance Penalties: (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.2 * Duration (s): 20.0 A contagious hex inflicts penalties to cold resistance, electricity resistance, fire resistance, nature resistance, and spirit resistance on the target and all other enemies nearby. Misdirection Hex * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 45.0 * Cooldown (s): 40.0 * Requires: 28 Magic * Duration (s): 20.0 The target suffers a frustrating hex of inaccuracy. All hits become misses, while critical hits become normal hits. Death Hex * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 60.0 * Cooldown (s): 60.0 * Requires: 36 Magic * Duration (s): 10.0 The target suffers a hex of lethal bad luck. Every normal hit it suffers becomes a critical hit. Sleep Spells Disorient * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 20.0 * Cooldown (s): 10.0 * Attack Penalty: none (bugged) * Defense Penalty: none (bugged) * Duration (s): 10.0 The caster engages in subtle mental manipulation that disorients the target for a short time, making the target a less effective combatant by inflicting penalties to attack and defense. Horror * Activated * Range: Short * Activation: 40.0 * Cooldown (s): 20.0 * Requires: 18 Magic * Duration (s): 10.0 The caster forces a target to cower in fear, unable to move, unless it passes a mental resistance check. Targets already asleep when the spell is cast cannot resist its effect and take massive spirit damage. Sleep * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 35.0 * Cooldown (s): 50.0 * Requires: 30 Magic * Duration (s): 12.0 All hostile targets in the targeted area fall asleep unless they pass a mental resistance check, although they wake when hit. Sleeping enemies cannot resist the Horror spell, which will inflict additional damage. Waking Nightmare * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40.0 * Cooldown (s): 40.0 * Requires: 32 Magic * Duration (s): 20.0 Hostile targets are trapped in a waking nightmare unless they pass a mental resistance check. They are randomly stunned, attack other enemies, or become the caster's ally for the duration of the effect. Enemies that are already asleep cannot resist. Draining Spells Drain Life * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 20.0 * Cooldown (s): 10.0 * Health Drain/Absorption: (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.2 The caster creates a sinister bond with the target, draining its life energy in order to heal the caster. * Drain Life is more effective on targets affected by Vulnerability Hex, boosting both damage and healing. Death Magic *Sustained *Range: Personal *Upkeep: 45.0 *Fatigue (%): 5.0 *Cooldown (s): 0.5 *Requires: 20 Magic *Health Absorption (per corpse, once every interval if a corpse is within range): (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.1 **Interval (s): 2.0 While active, the caster draws in nearby entropic energy, draining residual life-force from any dead enemy nearby to heal the caster. Curse of Mortality * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40.0 * Cooldown (s): 60.0 * Requires: 25 Magic * Health Regeneration Penalty (per s): 1000.0 * Spirit Damage (over time): (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.5 * Duration (s): 20.0 The caster curses a target with the inevitability of true death. While cursed, it cannot heal or regenerate health and takes continuous spirit damage. Death Cloud * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 50.0 * Cooldown (s): 60.0 * Requires: 34 Magic *Spirit Damage (applied at every interval): (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.1 **Interval (s): 2.0 *Duration (s): 30.0 The caster summons a cloud of leeching entropic energy that deals continuous spirit damage to all who enter. Friendly fire possible. See Also *Codex: Spell Combinations Category:Spells